Another Day, Another Soul Crys
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: [Trilogy to Accidents Happen][Sequel to Feeling Lost] now that Serenity has lost her brother, she is going to start a new life.... with Seto, but, when her luck is gone, what will happen to her & the new member of the family?
1. The Prologue

Ren: wellll!!! yea, I know, Love me! I came up with this faster than I thought i wound --sweatdrops--  
Keo: Please, if you like digimon, check out the new fic!  
Ren: Well, I still need a title for this, please, help! -??-  
Keo: p.s. NOT OURS DISCLAIMER HERE!! (& this is gonna be a short reshape of what happened...)

* * *

**Another Day, Another Soul Crys  
Chapter One: Prologue...  
**Ren T.

**:-:Serenity's POV:-:**

Well, it'd been only a few months ago that Joey died, and I knew something big was about to happen. I just couldn't put my finger on it. So, here I am, sitting in the den, trying to understand what is happening, something seemed to be clouding my vision. Of course, I knew it was the mixed emotions towards Seto and how Joey felt. Alas, I sat, impatiently, staring off into the night sky out the window. Everything was peaceful, calm, even the stars were begin as bright as they very really were. But, just as my verves were beginning to relieve themselves, some thing flashed through my mind. Something that I had seen before, that dream, they dream of me...

_"Serenity!" A voice yelled, welling up in tears, I couldn't tell why, but, they seemed hurt, lost, unforgiven. Wait... that was someone I knew, who was it? Who? The cracking wasn't helping, for I knew that that one person was the world... _

AHH!!!!

A sharp pain cut at my side, then my leg. Before I even tried, I knew, I was paralyzed. Nothing was worse than this feeling. Discontinued, lost in a world that so many were hurt by, because of you. Because you were unwilling to give them everything, to do the right thing, that wasn't really anything. Words aren't the emotion, but an unreal sense of reason.

AHH!!!!

A different pain shot right through me... Now, stronger, it was not anyone I knew...

Seto walked into the room, to find Serenity face down on the couch. Her breath was shallow and body trembling. Quickly, he ran to her side pulling her up, to find her eyes sealed shut, and her nose bleeding slightly. With widened eyes, he began to shake her, "Serenity! Serenity! Wake up!" He yelled trying not to freak out, or panic.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes popped open, showing nothing... but pain and heartache. Lost love to a world that only she knew, a world that only she could see with her eyes faded out. No tears were streaking her face, but, at the sight of Kaiba's icy eyes, she jumped into his arms, holding him closer and tighter with ever second.

"I, I'm sorry..." she managed to stutter out, "I knew that there was something you had to tell me."

"Well, yes, but, if you're so shaken up, it will have to wait..." There was a silence after Seto had finished his sentence. "What was it?" he asked, knowing if Serenity wouldn't tell him,it would be fine, it was her business, her eyes.

"What I always see, something that is so unimaginable, so much pain, but, not just from me, others... so many other people..." Serenity lifted her head off of Seto's burley chest, "it doesn't make sense, I can't see who." She positioned herself closer to his face, leaning in, as though hours were passing by.

"I love you," she said slowing her movements, tracing her fingers across his shoulders.

"Serenity..." Kaiba barely manged to say, for the auburn had cut him off with her lips.

"Tell me..." Serenity draped her hands around hi neck, her eyes melting the ice that penetrated Seto's.

Seto looked up and dug around in his coat pocket, revealing a small box. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the silver top and showing a wonderful diamond to Serenity.

"Of course!" Serenity was overjoyed her hands shaking as the ring was slid across her finger. Seto meeting her lips once more...

**...The Next Day...**

Serenity lay on the couch, her head rested against Seto's chest, her fingers gliding over her fiancée's body. His eyes were shut, he looked innocent laying beside, Serenity placed a kiss on his cheek stirring him up, but not awakening him. But, her fun was ruined as the phone rang, casing the CEO's eyes to light up. "Let the machine get it," Serenity begged prying Seto down, rolling over on top of him.

"Fine..." he whispered pulling her closer.

"Yes, Serenity, this is Alexis Dennison, I have a new job for you..." a woman's voice came on fuzzy, "America.. uh, in New York or somewhere, I can't seem to find it, but, anyway! They would love a conference about your new book, Feelings Lost, Never Again. So, if you wanna except it, yea, call me back!" There was a short pause, and then another beep.

Serenity groaned as she lay her head back on Seto's chest. "Going to take it?" He asked, pulling himself forward, now leaning against the arm.

"Damnit! Yea, of course..."

"I love it when you're frustrated, her eyes heat up, her face gets a frilly pink color..." Seto placed a kiss on her head...

**---: Three Months Later:---**

"Seto, we'll have the wedding as soon as I get back from Ohio...and New York, and stuff! I love you guys, bye!" serenity was packed and entering the airplane gates. What she didn't know was, she was sick, and a blizzard was hitting Buffalo...

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: well, i know it was short, but it always is... well the pro is -sweatdrops-  
Keo: Please, if any ideas are there, they're welcomed, with open arms!  
Ren: &&&&& I need a poem about the eyes & seeing a new world, I have some...  
Keo: but, the viewers are an important part,  
Ren: If not, it's fine... really!  
Keo: You've read, now review!!


	2. Sending Post Cards From a Plane Crash

Ren: wellll, i have no idea how many people are gonna review by the times i post this... but, i would like to thanks & dedicate this to...

_**...dedicated to...  
**Troubled Spirit Of Hell  
_thanks for the first review... well, some what!  
also, for loving the whole series!

Keo: yay! again with the dedications!!  
Ren: yea, so, the disclaimer is... STILL NOT BELONGING TO SERENITY T...

**_

* * *

_**

**Another Day, Another Soul Crys  
Chapter Two: Sending Post Cards From a Plane Crash  
**serenity aka fallen angel

"There is nothing more that I could ever want, in that moment everything seemed fine, but in such an instant that the next few seconds brought to me, I couldn't find a way out! There was depression, and horror locked deep within my soul, and it wasn't ready. Not just yet could it let go." Serenity read silently to herself as the other passengers began to board up on the train. And, about every other one noticed her as the award winning novelist, Serenity Wheeler.

"Miss," A woman with long blond hair came up to see Serenity reading her book. "May I have an autograph on your book?" she asked holding out the hard cover book with a black, red and white design carved around it.

"Yea, of course! I see you must be a huge fan..." Serenity pulled a black sharpie out of her purse, "this speacil edition cost a lot more than the original..." flipping through the pages, Serenity noticed the pages were detailed with silver lettering, she stared in amazement at her own book.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked her eyes hinted with worry.

The look suddenly passed away, "No, I just had no idea there was a silver lining," Serenity giggled a little then signed the front of the book neatly in cursive.

But, in fact, Serenity had a vision, of what was worse than the ones before. But, this times, it was clear, but, still, the thoughts were colliding:

"Serenity!! Hey! Watch out!" a woman, about medium height yelled across a floor...

"AHHHH! Someone, I think that I'm..."

Bathroom, Serenity lay face against the wall...

No, Seto! Come save me, please, not again... I love the world, life, and now, another one!

Seto stood there, staring at the doctors, it was a good thing he knew about every language there was... "what, huh? what did they say?" I'm so lost now, now, now, I need to get a grip, a hold of what happened...

Who's that, that voice? Umm, who is it!? I can't figure it out, what'd she say, a new family, new? What, now, wait, ow, i feel sick ---

"Hehe, that's very noble of you to admit," she gave a slight laugh. "Well, thank you," she bowed, "this is a marvels book, and I don't know how you created something so brilliant." The woman wanted to condensate.

Snapping the permanent maker shut, Serenity smiled, "I guess I have eyes into a different part of a person's mind."

"Wow, that's kinda how I write... not that I'll ever make something of myself, I'm sure I won't..." the woman looked away from Serenity's gaze. "After all, everything I write never gets the people's attention."

There was a short silence. "Miss, may I have your name?" Serenity asked randomly.

"Uh, yea, it's Jeremy Dietz."

"Well, Ms. Dietz, will you have a seat next to me?" Serenity was interested in the books, or novels that her new friend wrote, maybe she could become something.

"Ms. Wheeler, I couldn't that would take someone else's seat," Jeremy looked at her ticket, then sweatdropped. "Well, I suppose it's okay if I steal my own seat..." a short laugh was released from her thin pink lips.

"Great, we'll have a chance to chat!" Joining in on the laughter, Serenity stood up, allowing Jeremy to get in the seat beside her. "So, how long have you been in a writing career?"

"My whole life... as long as I can remember, I loved to write, poetry, short stories, everything, so I guess it started with that!" Jeremy's eyes lit up with the talk about her passion.

"Neat, I guess I got a lucky break... Seto being my fiancée and all." Serenity clamped her hands over her mouth, looking to see if anyone had noticed what she'd said.

Jeremy's eyes grew, and her jaw dropped, "Everyone knew that you were together... but..." a questioned looked appeared on her face.

"Yep, my soon to be hubby," Serenity smiled, "but, you can't tell anyone about it, alright?" Serenity's eyes were in a slight pleading glare.

"Of course..." Jeremy's voice was sweet and considerate.

"So, what's your lasted book about?" Serenity changed the subject.

"It's called Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash - about a physic who is afraid of flying, cuz she has this vision about dying, and she must go, for the sake of some one she most loves... and well, she writes down all these post cards, or letters, she dies, and amazingly, all the postcards get to the family! It's a short series, but I thought it was one of the best ideas I ever had.

Fear flashed in Serenity's eyes, that's what it was, but how did some young girl figure it out... that was it, but, how was Serenity supposed to find out? "Jeremy..." she was cut off by a sudden turn in her stomached, she unbuckled her seat belt and ran to the back of the airplane. At last, she reached the batroom and bent over in the small stall, she held her hair back as her stomach dropped into the toilet bowl. _"Ew, what in the world, I was fine this morning...' _

She walked out, just as the seatbelt light was flashing, she sat next to Jeremy with sorry eyes, "I apprize, but, my stomach didn't seem to like me too much today." she still looked a little dazed.

"Um... really?" Jeremy asked, an odd look of suspicion striking her face.

"Yea, I've been fine all day, until a few minutes ago..."

"Maybe it's something you ate," she still seemed to know something.

"I don't know," the plane was shaking and starting to moving off the ground. "I really had nothing to eat today, I was really nerves... but, I'm not sure why..." then, the vision came back to Serenity's mind... but, she pushed it aside.

Then, for the next few hours, they were talking about nothing particular, until telepathic came up. Then, the subject was horrible, and the plane jolted.

"That was weird..." the crowd on the aircraft began to chatter louder and louder. Then another, before any of them knew it, the plane was nose down, diving into the land below.

"Ahh!" screams were coming from all directions and Serenity held onto her stomach, something was wrong, she wanted to throw up again, but, the terrible ordeal was in front of her, and just before the crash, Jeremy uttered some words.

"Congratulations with Seto Kaiba, and the new family!"

Gone, police cars, and many sirens were going off, all the survivors were being transported to hospitals, around local France area. The plane was on fire, the sky dark, and the blood of many people scattered around the earth's soil. Along with the blood, the bodies lay motionless, among them were children, woman, Serenity and Jeremy. But, Jeremy seemed worse off, she was protecting something, it was that book, not Just one, but two: _Sending Post Cards From a Plane Crash _and _Feeling Lost, Never Again_. The two books were clenched against her body, her arms bloody and seemed cut, or raw. As for Serenity, her body was in a dog position. Her knees were flat with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Pain was striking the bodies of all the people; so many lives were now gone, and so many lives were about to be affected. But, news of the fatal accident hadn't yet got to Japan...Domino, Japan...

"What!" Seto screamed into the phone. It was two in the morning, and he'd just been notified about the plane accident and had no idea if serenity was alive or not. He quickly ran to Mokuba's room and woke him up. Seto was yelling orders that included to meet him in France and call all of Serenity's friends and tell them to take the private jet to France. Of course, Seto left there and then, only five minutes after he received the phone call that indicated that Serenity may not be alive...

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: Short, but, i updated fast!! -smiles- so  
Keo: that was like in one day!  
Ren: I know, it was bad & short, but, i gave up my poetry career!  
Keo: --tear-- why?  
Ren: people are just... told me it wasn't original! so, no more for me!  
Keo: You've read now review! --confused & sad-- (no idea if they'd be in France in 2 hours, doubt it!)


	3. Waiting, Flashback

Ren: Well, I need to finish this... then, I'll stop writing new fics, until I get--  
Keo: You shouldn't multitask!  
Ren" -tearr- i know...but, if you like fruits basket, or know someone who does...  
Keo: Please, read it!! PLEASE! we think people hate what we do!  
DISCLAIMER: NOT OURS... SO NO LAWSUITS, PLEASE!

* * *

**Another Day, Another Soul Crys  
****Chapter Three: Waiting, Flashback  
**_hearts are only lies_

_"Serenity! Please, wait up! Serenity... I love you, make it! Serenity!" Someones voice, who is that? I see the faint figure, but,, I can't seem to make it out... the voice is too cracked, they're crying. _

_"Help..." I whisper back, "Jeremy." the words are lost, all the sounds are fading fast, and the weight of my body is becoming heavier... I can't feel anything, but, who's hand is that? That voice... Love isn't as strong as blood._

_"Serenity, hey sis, I love you... Money Bags..."_

Serenity lie under dabre and ruble, still unidentified as alive, dead, or even found. Her voice brakes through all the sounds, and noises, "AH!! Help, Joey, okay, I'm sorry!" tears are beginning to stream down her face, and she struggles to drag herself out of all the weight that had fallen upon her.

"_Jeremy..." she knew her friend was beside her, bloody, but, she couldn't quite reach her. Only a few inches away, only a few more seconds, only a few more..._" Live please, live..." She collapsed, her body was motionless. As the medics came, the firefighters pulled all the parts that were holding down the girls. But, Serenity heard them say... Critical.

'Seto, find me... Jeremy, I know you're alive, I hear your sweet voice. You have to live, have to get through all this hell.' She felt hands reach her body and pick her up, placing herself on a flat, more comfortable surface.

"They are okay... barely breathing, but, they seem to be okay... that is, if they get medical treatment right away!" A strong, deep voice announced. It all seemed to be screaming, all of them laughing, not caring, all their worries settled know. All their priorities were set as their family, their hopes.

"Seto..." Serenity whispered, drifting off.

**:-:Airplane:-:**

"Mr. Kaiba would you like me to get you some more coffee?" One of the waitresses on his plane asked, holding up his cup to take is away.

But, the CEO didn't respond, he was staring out his window, in a daze. _'Where is she? I hope that she is alive... what am I saying, of course she is. The last few years of my life have been based on her well being, even before the accident where I almost lost my life... and her eyes...' _

---FLASHBACK---

"Seto! Hello! Wake up!?" Mokuba was staring into the Kaiba corp. office door, yelling at his dazed brother. This had been happening several times the last few days, and he was beginning to scare the whole business with his constant... ADD.

Now, Mokuba was beginning to get irritated, this had gone on way too long. Ever since he'd had a meeting at the coffee cafe down the road, he's been distracted. Something must have happened there, because it was the last lead he had go on. So, before Seto snapped back into reality, Mokuba dashed out the door and began to leave. Hoping to find an answer at the cafe that was only a few minutes away.

He'd finally got to the cafe, when he noticed Yugi, Mai, and Tea walk in. It didn't spark him as odd, but, he was happy to see familiar faces. "Hey, Yugi!" he said walking in with them. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, that'll be fine." Yugi smiled, sitting down at one of the tables closest to the window.

"Hey guys, I get off in like five minutes." A auburn haired girl came up, a platter under her arm. She seemed happy to see them, it was, after all about four o'clock, she'd been working since eight this morning. Someone in the back yelled her name, and she waved good bye, while rushing off to the call.

That's when it all hit him. Mokuba had always suspected his brother for falling for the enemy, but, this was something different, something that no one would expect. 'The Mutt,' Joesph Wheeler's sister... Serenity. This was an odd turn in the love sequence of his brother, the love sequence of anyone he knew. It was ... surreal that anyone, but Tristan or Duke liked the young auburn.

"...Mokuba?" Mai asked. waving her hand in front of the black-haired boy.

"Uh, yea, sorry," he scratched the back of his head, he was becoming more and more like Seto each day.

"I'm surprised that you aren't working today... Now that Kaiba has you brain-washed," Mai laughed, setting back in her chair.

"Yea... Seto is in a meeting or something most of the rest of the day, so I slipped away," Mokuba laughed, knowing his brother will more than likely be furious about the fact that he did leave without permission.

"That sounds like him.." Yugi said, waving at Serenity, who was exiting out of the the counter.

"Hey... Mokuba," Serenity smiled at the young CEO to be as she took her seat. "It's weird seeing you this time of day," she seemed a little surprised, but, was happy to see an old friend. It had been a few moths that Serenity hadn't him, Joey was against ever talking to Kaiba, and that also meant all Kaiba's siblings. About a year ago, Serenity was ready to take a job at Kaiba Corporation, knowing the pay was great, and Joey and her needed the money. Of course, Joey immediately forbid the act and found a job at the local coffee cafe a few blacks away from their apartment.

Mokuba's eyes lit up, he was glad yo get out of that stuffy office. "Yea... I kinda got off early today."

"So you skipped out on work." the statement came from Serenity, who was trying to get a friend of hers over there to get an order.

A slight pink came over the black haired teenager, "No, I went half the day... Seto's in a meeting, so I thought that some pocky was in order."

The table laughed as the man finally came over. Serenity had a discount and there was pocky and Dr. Pepper.

---END---

---ANOTHER FLASHBACK---

Weeks before that happened... Seto was in the same cafe, on his laptop. It was almost mid-night and all the employees were starting to leave, well, all of them except Serenity. She was busy cleaning up, she hadn't been given the order, but found it necessary.

Click, click, click.

Seto was typing and trying not to throw the laptop across the shop. "Wheeler, can I have some coffee or something?!" he yelled, shutting the little computer top.

"Please... Okay, sure Kaiba." Serenity rolled her eyes, only a few moments later, she came out from behind the cowner, with a coffee pot, a cup and some creamer. It wasn't on the table, because sometime, children would come with parents and drink it straight from the container.

"Uh, thanks." Seto said, taking a sip of the steaming cafine, that was black.

"Wow, are you okay... The Seto Kaiba just said thanks to his arch rival's sister?"

Rolling his eyes, he ignored the comment.

"Just like the coffee, bitter." it was a surprise when Seto called her back as she began walking away. He was in need of someone civilized to talk to.

"Wheelerette, you're one of the very few people I know, who can maintain a conversation long enough to make me not want to demolish something over your head." the cup was set on the table, making another click sound.

"Really, I'm glad I can make someone happy," Serenity kept walking. But, suddenly stopped when she realized what he'd said. She went back over to him and sat down, coffee pot still in hand. Now, she really wanted to get to know what he was thinking.

An hour went by. Another. Serenity finally looked at her watch an stood up, "Kaiba... Seto, whatever, I have to go, Joey probably has had a stroke, with me gone so long." Serenity ruched back to the counter, minutes later, she was out of an apron and holding a green and purple purse. "It's three in the morning, I really need to go... Walking home on the dark, yay." She said sarcastically, jogging towards the door.

"Wheeler, I could give you a ride to your house. Even though it's nothing but a few blocks away."

"No, Joey would die... so, I need to go..." Serenity said, turning off the lights as Seto came out beside her.

"He won't know, knowing that mutt, he'll be sleeping." Serenity gave him an odd look as she locked the multiply key holes on the door.

"Okay," Serenity agreed, hesitant."

---END---

Seto was staring out the window, he saw smoke in a neat area. Of course he knew he was there now. France never seemed so unreal then it did now, and never did he think that he was going to be cursing the beauty and romance of the city...

**T.B.C...

* * *

**

Ren: Well, i have a new fruits basket fic, please review it!  
Keo: wellllllllll, it was short, but, did you like it?  
Ren: we have a myspace, if you wanna look it up...  
Keo: yea... & talk to us & tell us about our fics & junk.  
Ren: type in You've read it... now be kind, review it!


	4. Serene Completely Blind

Ren: Ahh, please don't hate me  
Keo: This is hard for us to keep up with ideas….  
Ren: wanna help, just ask! I'll love it 3

* * *

**Another Day, Another Soul Crys  
Chapter Four: Serene...Completely Blind  
**_breaking hearts, one at a time _

A young auburn lay on a plain white bed, motionless. Her hair was scattered around her tattered and bruised face, while her eyes shut. It looked as though she was dead, as the monitors around her were having a slow beeping rhythm. But, as she seemed lifeless, her mind kept racing, thinking, remembering, predicting.

_"Seto, please, don't go back! Trust me, you have to!" she screamed, holding something in her arms. _

_Turning around, Seto smiled, "Listen Serenity, I'll be fine, you don't have anything to worry about, I Promise." His voice was soft and echoed through the green room Serenity was standing in. _

_"Seto! Please, I just have this feeling that – " She was cut off by his lips upon hers. _

_"Everything will be okay, I have to go… and if you see anything at all, other than some feeling, call me. I love you," he kissed her once more …. _

_"Seto! Seto, you must listen to me," it was a faint cry, a cry of pain, sorrow, and fear…. _

_The connection was lost, all was lost, as Seto walked along the dark streets, alone… _

"…Seto," he faint voice whispered as the doctor walked through the door.

"Nurse! Nurse!" the doctor shouted with a heavy French accent, trying not to disturb any of the other members in the large hospital room. After the crash, people were distributed to the closest hospital and a lot of the patients were brought there.

"Yes? What is it doctor?" the nurse was about five foot three with jet-black hair. She was from the United States, he voice was steady, and spoke English fluently.

"This patient, she spoke, run the following tests on her if you hear her again…" the tall man handed the blond nurse a paper with many bulleted points on it. "And… find out who this Seto is."

"Seto Kaiba?" the woman ask in disbelief, could this plain woman lying on the bed in front of her actually know the CEO of Kaiba corporations: Seto Kaiba.

"Kathryn, do you honestly believe that this woman is some how connected to the chairman of one of the most powerful corporations in the world?" he asked the rhetorical question with a bitter voice.

The nurse just looked away, "Of course not sir." She watched as he left the room, now she was on guard duty… and curious of whom this woman was, and why the only thing that she'd said was Seto.

Most of the patients in the hospital were unidentified, for their passports, or other information they were carrying had either blown up, burned or was lost in the ruble of the site. So, the rooms had been crowded, and filled with dozens of people. Even the private rooms had been filled up, so there wasn't any space left for the local patients.

The more serious injuries were taken here, while minor ones, that could hold out a ambulance ride, were shipped off about twenty minutes away, to the Coren Hospital or Sedentary Community Clinic, and the name doesn't intend anything.

**. . . Seto Kaiba . . . **

_'Seto…'_ Something went off in Seto's head; it was a voice, a familiar voice.

Just as the voice rang out of his head, clouds of smoke started to appear in the bright summer sky. And his fear ascended, slowly, the realization that he may never get to see the love of his life hit him hard.

"Serenity," he whispered, as the car came to a stop.

Quickly getting out, he rushed over to the closest police officer; who happened to be taking notes, and talking on his walk-talkie. "Officer, where were the victims taken?"

The man, in the blue suit, looked up from the small tablet, dumfounded.

Seto rolled his eyes and then started to speak in a language the officer was probably more familiar with: French. Over all, he asked what had happened, and where the passengers had been taken.

But the man just looked at him, and stated that he couldn't reveal that information. And with this, Seto's anger and patience rose, he wanted… no, he needed to get to Serenity. His eyes widened and he took a step back, trying to stop himself from assaulting the officer.

"Do you know who I am?!" Seto attempted not to scream, "Seto Kaiba, yes, so I think you should ust tell me… and now."

"Seto Kaiba?" the bald man responded, "Ohh, I see." His English was hinted with a heavy accent, and he could barely understand himself.

At this Seto smirked, feeling himself loosen up a bit, and then, the fat man shock his head. "Still, I can not let you know. Unless family."

"Yes, one of the passengers, Serenity Wheeler, she is my finance!"

"Misuer, I am sorry…" the man continued in French…

Seto could not get any information, for he was not a relative, or officially married yet. So he walked away, hoping the best of him would show, and that he wouldn't get an assault charge. Taking a deep breath, he got back into the vehicle he'd came in and flipped open his laptop. His fast fingers worked around, and his hacking got around to three hospitals that all the flight attendants and passengers had been brought to.

But, there were few names listed within the patients column. Seto knew it was because of the personal belongs dilemma. So he called up Mokuba, who should be close to France by now.

"Hey Seto, any word on Serenity?" Mokuba's voice could barely be heard through all the talk in the background.

"Well, not exactly." His voice was a normal tone, considering he was still furious about the man. "There are three different place that she could've been taken to… and I can't really tell which one. There are so many people on that plane. Damnit, I wish she would've taken the jet." Now guilt made his mind fly away, pain. Serenity…

Trying not to panic himself, Mokuba just had faith, "Okay." He sighed hanging up his cell phone.

"Well?" Mai asked, fidgeting in her seat.

Sad, and disappointed, Mokuba tried to smile. "Three hospitals have all the people so, we need to investigate a little bit."

"Okay, so that should be good. Really good, compared to being more than that," Tea rambled, all her words cluttered together.

This was hard for everyone on the jet. Only a year ago had Joey past away, they couldn't lose Serenity too. That'd be too much, for all of them.

Smiling, he hugged Tea, "We'll find her."

Still bitter about Kaiba, Tristan said nothing, just stared out the window; gazing at the aqua water that lie below them. Soon they'd be there and he'd be Serenity's savior… as soon as Seto was out of the picture for good.

After about an hour, Mokuba and the gang arrived in the country of France safely. Around them were smells and the constant sounds of airplanes and a language unknown to all of them but Mokuba and Duke.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Duke asked, staring at the blacktop around them; he knew that there was a thirty-three percent change that they would find Serenity on the first try.

"Wait… or at least…" Mokuba took out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. "Seto, where are you?" he asked, looking around, as though he'd find his face in the crowd.

"I'm at the Coren Hospital, and so far, she's not here. There are two more… the Sedentary Community Clinic and the Mensue Medical Center." Seto stated, walking out the double doors of the waiting room, trying not to get angry with the people jabbing him. "You can get the Mensue, it's closer to the airport. And then, the Sedentary is about half an hour from here. Call me if you find her, please."

Nodding to himself, Mokuba's voice cracked, "Yea Seto, but what if they won't provide any information on any patients?"

"They will, with so many unidentified people going in there, they will be obligated to let you in. it's complete chaos in these places, and this is the littler one." Seto looked back at the building, there were sirens going off and many people rushing in and out of the place.

"All right, if you think so," Mokuba answered, still uninsured about the whole situation.

Both of them hung up the phone and found their ways to the hospitals, hoping to find the cataleptic Serenity.

_'Serenity? I know that you can't hear me, but, knowing you, you've found some way out of this, right? Or, maybe you can hear me… maybe…' _Seto kept running these words through his head, he was guilty, he should've pushed harder, what was the point in this trip, why couldn't she have waited? He tried not to blame her, but in the end, the blame always came back to himself.

**. . .Serenity . . . **

"Miss? Can you hear me?" the nurse repeated, still trying to understand what was going on with the Seto Kaiba mumbled that had taken place earlier.

_Lights kept flashing, all the pain in the room, what was causing it? There are so many tears, and what's that? Something's on my hand it's so warm, but at the same time… cold. Familiar, what is it? . . . __"Seto!!" I screamed, nothing more was there, just me, and him. . . what was this feeling, darkness surrounded me, his darkness, like the first time we spoke, the glare, it was coming back… why?_

_. . . "Serenity?" it was Joey? How could he be with me now? . . That was him, but what's going on… _

_"Ren, listen, you have ta go back, go back ta 'em Serenity. They need you more den you realize." His blonde hair fell in his eyes, and his smile brightened up the darkness that was coming. . ._

_My eyes fell, his eyes grew colder, what was going to happen. . . wait, what did the nurse just say . . . blood, what about blood? What's in my blood, say it again… _

_Not now, Seto needs this, needs us, together . . ._

"Hello! Are you alright, miss, please tell me your name!" the nurse shook Serenity vigorously, trying to snap her out of tossing and screaming about Seto Kaiba.

"Se..Serenity," she whispered out as the heart monitor started to race faster, and faster… faster, then it stopped…

:-:-:-:

Jerking the wheel, Seto felt something in him fall, his heart almost stopped as he tried not to swerve off the road. "Serenity! You can make it, please, Serenity!" he screamed as a single tear rolled down his cheek. In that brief moment, the world completely ended, it stopped for the likes of Mr. CEO, Seto Kaiba. Even he has his weak moments, after truly finding happiness, then it falls just as fast, just as fast as it had came…

:-:-:-:

"Serenity? Okay, thank you, if he comes, I will get him, Miss Serenity, please, don't leave me!" the nurse screamed out, as though all her curiosity left her and was filled with Serenity's fear and anxiety. Concern spread through her body, she quickly ran out of the room, shouting for a doctor to come and help her.

* * *

Ren: Wouldn't it suck if this was the last chappie? OHHH  
Keo: I would cry, pelase, no don't end it like this!!  
Ren: Haha, I know, I won't, && seriously, sorry it took me 8 million years to update this : 3  
Keo: But, now it is, so you've read, now REVIEW please thank you (hearts) 


End file.
